The number of vehicle thefts in the United States and indeed around the world continues to increase despite efforts by manufacturers and after-market businesses to alarm vehicles and even disable them in the event of attempted theft. Devices, which rely on electronics often, foil the owner of the car as well as the would-be thief. Mechanical devices, such as steering wheel bars which prevent rotation of the steering wheel sufficient to steer the vehicle, can be overcome by sawing through the steering wheel, or freezing and breaking the device or its lock mechanism.